


Insult to Injury

by SleepingAshes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Gen, Injury, Major Character Injury, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingAshes/pseuds/SleepingAshes
Summary: Blackwatch + InjuriesA fic exploring Genji, Moira, Jesse, and Gabriel and potential injuries they could have experienced during their line of work.





	Insult to Injury

Genji

Jesse McCree was used to things going bad for him but this really had to take the cake for worst mission yet. An infiltration mission gone sour. Not only were they discovered, the whole team had been isolated due to way more up to date security systems that had not been in the mission report. It had been close to an hour since McCree had heard from Reyes or Moira. Him and Genji had been together but...well then a bomb had gone off. Just added to the list of things they weren’t prepared for. This was supposed to be a simple mission.

Jesse forced himself up. The explosion had knocked him out, if he had to guess he probably broke his arm and gained a concussion in the process. He considered himself lucky the blast hadn’t killed him. It was big enough to put a hole in one side of the building but not bring the whole thing down. He’d be dead if he’d been just a little closer…

He just hoped no one else had been closer to the bomb. Last he heard from Reyes he was on the other side of the base they’d been sent to infiltrate. Moira had been close to Gabe… Genji couldn’t be far from Jesse. He worked through the pain in his arm and got searching. There were piles of debris in the area that made Jesse worried maybe someone was buried under all of it.

“This is a fuckin’ mess.” Jesse whispered, clutching his arm.

He wandered aimlessly until he heard a scream. _Genji_.

Jesse rushed towards the source of the noise. It wasn’t hard to find Genji. He wouldn’t stop screaming. When Jesse arrived he was stunned. The ninja was stuck under debris. From the looks of it, his arm was trapped and one of his legs was completely destroyed. Jesse didn’t know how much his prosthetics could feel but he’d bet right then it wasn’t a pleasant experience.

In an instant Jesse was at his side trying to get the ninja to calm down enough so he could help him.

“Genji!” He grabbed the other man’s attention, “Genji calm down, I’m gonna get you out of this, ok?”

“The pain, make it stop!” Genji shouted. “The explosion-- my sensors-- it’s too much!”

“Can...can I turn off your prosthetics ability to feel? Is that a thing?”

“Yes, _now do it_!” Genji threw his head back against the ground and muttered something in Japanese before looking to McCree again. “Behind my neck, there’s a wire. Pull it.”

“Which one?”

“Third from the left.”

Jesse held his breath as he began to feel for the right one. Genji flinched as Jesse messed with the wires, something he tried to ignore so he could focus. He gently tugged on one and looked to Genji for confirmation.

“Do it.” Genji said, closing his eyes.

He yanked the wire out. Instantly Genji cried out before he went entirely quiet. For a moment Jesse thought he’d pulled the wrong wire, then Genji opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

“It’s happening again.”

“Pardon?”

“My body. It’s destroyed again. I can’t escape from this.” Genji took a shaky breath. “First Hanzo did it. Now it happens again in my new life.”

“...Angie can fix this… It’s not like Hanzo...you weren’t supposed to get hurt.”

“Hanzo should have killed me.”

“Don’t talk like that!” Jesse snapped.

Genji looked at him for a moment before sighing.

“I can’t really move right now. Can you get my arm out from under all of this or is it a lost cause?” Genji asked.

Jesse frowned and looked over to Genji’s arm. It was firmly stuck underneath the debris. The chunks of building were far too heavy for McCree to move on his own. He didn’t have to explain it. Genji saw the expression on his face.

“Cut it off.”

“What?”

“Cut my arm off so we can get out of here.”

“Pumpkin I aint so sure that’s a good idea with you like this.”

Genji gave him a look.

“It’s my body, and I’m telling you to cut my _fucking_ arm off.”

“Genji--”

“McCree!” Genji glared at him. “Take my sword and do it! I want to get out of here!”

“I’m not going to enjoy doing this to ya.” Jesse muttered, grabbing Genji’s katana and getting to work. He wasn’t skilled with a sword at all. He just began hacking at it until he saw progress.

“I should hope not.” Genji muttered, looking as McCree began cutting through his arm.

He should have let McCree find another way or tried to instruct him on how to properly disconnect it. All he could think about was when Hanzo had taken his own sword and cut his flesh to pieces. He lost track of what was happening. It didn’t register when his arm was gone--again. He didn’t register Jesse hoisting him up into his arms.

Genji only came back down to earth when he realized McCree wasn’t moving him yet. He was holding him close to comfort him. _Oh_. Genji was crying.

“I’m sorry.” He croaked.

“Don’t apologize Genji, I knew I shouldn’t have done that…”

“I told you to.”

“Doesn’t mean you aint allowed to get upset over it.” The two sat in silence for a moment. Genji relaxed against McCree a bit. “You ready to get outta here and find the others?”

“Yeah...I am.” A pause. “Jesse?”

“Hmm?”

“...You’re a good friend.”

 

Moira

The situation wasn’t exactly preferable. Of course the enemy had thought to use the doctor as a hostage. Moira regretted letting her guard down long enough to get in this situation, but it was done now. She couldn’t do much other than wait for them to deliver their terms to Reyes. That would go well.

Not only would Reyes refuse to actually negotiate with terrorists, he’d probably kill every last one of these guys. Moira didn’t have too much to worry about honestly. They wouldn’t kill her. Torture her maybe, but she’d get out of this alive and that was what mattered. If she was alive she could continue her research. Maybe learn a thing or two from this experience depending on how far south it went.

Too many times men would come into the room she was being held in to try and intimidate her. She must not be giving very satisfactory reactions. They left more irritated by her attitude than anything. It took longer than she thought for them to start making threats of torture. She didn’t budge in her stance that they couldn’t do anything to get a rise out of her.

Time passed. Her treatment hadn’t been great but she still had all of her limbs. Allegedly a deal was made with Reyes. They’d be trading her for something or other, she wasn’t really paying attention. Anyone with a brain knew that both sides were just trying to set each other up at this point.

Moira hadn’t looked relieved or even really asked questions about the deal to be made. This had received a negative reaction from her captors.

“What’s with that look on your face? You must think you’re getting out of this scott free huh?”

“Apparently I am.” Moira said.

One of the guards assigned to watch her pulled a gun. Moira rolled her eyes.

“Please. You won’t kill me.”

“Maybe not, but we can hurt you, girlie.”

“You can’t do anything to me that I can’t do to myself.”

That earned her a shot in the arm. She yelped in pain but quickly recovered. She repressed the urge to smirk and encourage them to do their worst. She was no masochist but she did enjoy pushing people to be the worst versions of themselves at times. This just wasn’t the situation for that unfortunately.

“I can shoot myself.” Moira reminded them.

“Guess we’ll have to get creative then.”

“Am I supposed to take that as a threat?”

“Damn straight you are.”

Moira tried not to roll her eyes. The guard smacked her hard enough to make her mouth bleed. He grabbed her by the hair and forced her to look at him.

“Don’t get smart with me. I may not be able to kill you but I can make you wish you were dead, bitch.”

“Noted.” Moira said with a straight face. “Would you do the honors of bandaging my wound or am I supposed to have an open wound until the trade is made.”

The guard growled and let go of her. He stormed out, leaving her with one other guard who didn’t seem interested in hurting her. She relaxed a little and waited. A man eventually did bandage her wounds and shortly after they left to meet with Reyes.

Gabriel looked pissed when he arrived. Moira figured a little bit of that was directed towards her but knew mostly he’d get his anger out on the men who had captured her. Gabriel looked at her with kinder eyes when he saw her, as if to assure her things would be fine. She already knew that.

“You hurt her?” Reyes asked, motioning towards her bandaged arm and the dried blood on her mouth. “That wasn’t part of the deal.”

“One of my men stepped out of line. It’ll be handled.” Came the bland reply.

Reyes frowned. Moira was shoved towards Gabriel roughly, hands bound behind her back. Gabriel caught her before she could topple forward and glared at the group of men. Moira was prepared to wait patiently for things to go bad but no sooner had she been handed over before a gunshot rang through the air.

_Oh_ . Blackwatch had taken the first shot. _Slightly unexpected_. Chaos broke out. Shouting on both sides was exchanged, bullets were flying from both sides. Gabriel got Moira out of the way and cut through the rope holding her hands back.

“You wasted no time on that.” She said.

“No one touches my operatives and expects to get away with it.”

“Good to know you’d start a shootout for one of us.”

“I’d do a hell of a lot worse.” Gabriel admitted. “If they hadn’t hurt you I might have given them the pleasure of shooting first and claimed self defense on this one but… This is worth Jack’s wrath.”

“I always knew you had it in you to be ruthless. You just needed the right motivator.”

Gabriel hadn’t said anything in response. He only told her to stay put while the rest of Blackwatch took care of the group who had kidnapped her. Moira didn’t have much of a choice. Her weapon had been taken when she’d been taken.

She wasn’t shocked when that, too, went wrong. How could waiting go bad? She didn’t have an answer anymore. One of the guards who threatened her during her entire stay with the enemy had found her and attacked. She was trained enough in hand-to-hand to fend him off until she could grab for his gun. That didn’t do much to help her.

He had a knife in hand in no time and sliced at her arm. The pain of the blow caused her to drop the gun and grab for the gash instead.  She didn’t have time to recover before a device was tossed onto her. It stuck to her clothing and began shocking her. It was some form of taser, jacked up to a thousand. It completely immobilized her. She must have been screaming because Gabriel came to her rescue yet again.

She saw the man’s head being destroyed by Gabriel’s shotguns and in an instant, he was at her side trying to get the device off of her. It took a moment but he deactivated it and tossed it aside. Moira couldn’t think straight in the moments after. She blinked dumbly, trying to understand what was happening around her.

“Moira?” It was disgusting how worried Gabriel sounded. “Moira, look at me.”

“Huh? Wha…”

“Shit.” Gabriel turned to someone, “We’re done here! Get the aircraft ready, we’re leaving _now_. She needs help.”

“I’m on it.”

Moira could vaguely process she was being moved. She was carefully picked up by Reyes and he headed off to the ship. Had she been in a better state of mind she would have thought to push him away but she still wasn’t nearly covered. Weird, she felt like she should be coming back to herself by now. Instead she just felt shaken up and tired. So tired… She closed her eyes, just for a moment, to rest.

“Moira? Moira!”

 

McCree

Gabriel cursed to himself as the battle came to an end. He was used to bloodshed by now but it didn’t make it easier to lose his men. Too many Blackwatch operatives had been lost because of this messed up mission. The worst part? Everything had gone according to plan. Everything went fan-fucking-tastic and still five men were gone forever.

Reyes ran a hand over his face and sighed heavily. He just needed this day to be over. He couldn’t take much more.

“Commander.” Genji’s voice over the comms broke him out of his thoughts.

“What is it Genji?”

“We’ve finished clearing up here. We suffered one casualty.”

Six. Make that six men that were never coming back. Gabriel suppressed the urge to hit something.

“Head back now. Bring the body.”

“Understood.”

All groups but one had reported in. This was the first mission where Gabe had given Genji a position of leadership and honestly he couldn’t be mad that there had been a casualty on his end. He suffered less than some of the other groups. He’d be sure to read the report carefully but he was tempted to just go ahead to call it success for Genji. That just left McCree’s group to report in.

He was about to get in contact when static rang through his ears.

“Moira reporting in.”

“Moira?” There was a sense of dread growing in the pit of his stomach. “Where’s Jesse?”

He was met with a few seconds of silence and every second that passed, the dread grew.

“Gabriel there’s been an incident.”

This time Gabriel did hit something. He shattered his hand against the nearest wall and shouted, not in pain but in anger. He’d lost six of his operatives but he couldn’t lose McCree amongst them.

“What happened?” Gabriel was fully aware of how enraged he sounded. “Where is he?”

“He’s with me. We’re figuring out a way to move him quickly without doing further damage.”

“Then he’s alive?” Maybe he could breathe for a moment and feel relief.

“Barely, but technically yes, he is alive.”

“What happened Moira?” Gabriel sounded tired.

This time there were a few minutes of silence. Reyes tried not to let that bother him. He figured if they were moving him then that meant Moira was overseeing the process to make sure he wasn’t injured any further.

“Forgive the delay, this is complicated.” Moira’s voice came back. “We’re close. It may be better to explain once we get there.”

“...Alright. Hurry.”

A few more minutes passed. Genji’s group had arrived and gone to the ship to get ready for the trip back. Genji lingered when he heard of McCree’s state. It hurt to only be able to provide the bare minimum. He wasn’t in good shape, but he was alive last he was told. Neither liked being kept in the dark.

Eventually four men alongside Moira came into view. They were all covered in a good amount of blood. A bit too much for comfort. A few of the guys were carrying Jesse, carefully Gabriel noticed. He rushed over to them with Genji following right behind him. Moira frowned as they came closer.

If Gabriel thought the others were covered in blood… Jesse was drenched in it. Jesse was unconscious, bloodied, beaten, and missing his fucking arm. Gabriel froze at the sight of him. He didn’t look alive. He didn’t look like he was breathing. He looked so far gone from the pain that… No, Moira would have told him if he’d died on the way here.

“Jesse…” He caught himself reaching for the other man but stopped. He couldn’t do anything to help him.

He held Moira back while the others got Jesse to the ship.

“What the fuck happened to him?” He demanded.

“He acted like a fool and put himself in front of a shot intended for another operative. He saved Rivera’s life but was quickly overcome by the enemy.”

“...Did they take his arm or…”

“Or was I forced to amputate? Unfortunately I wasn’t the one to do it. Had it been me the cut would be much cleaner and he wouldn’t have lost as much blood as he did. He’d have a better chance at survival.”

Gabriel nodded slowly. He turned to Genji, who looked almost like he’d seen a ghost. He knew the two had been getting closer lately, this must be hard for him as well. Jesse was the one who’d gotten Genji to begin opening up, after all…

“Genji I need you to get some of the other healers we have to start helping him right away.”

“I understand.”

Gabriel watched Genji run off and turned back to Moira once he was fully out of earshot.

“...You know he stands the best chance in my hands.” Moira said.

“I know. What can you do for him?”

“Nothing the good doctor Ziegler would approve of.”

“...Fuck Angela and her ethics. Save him.”

Moira smirked.

“Your wish is my command.”

 

Reyes

The worst part of hearing that Commander Reyes had been injured was that there was nothing any of them could have done. Gabriel had volunteered to go on a mission with Jack and that was the end of that. Jack returned panicked with a half-dead Gabriel in his arms. Ana informed Jesse that Gabriel had been shot in the chest, but that was all the information she would share. That and he was somehow still alive.

Jesse had been waiting for more news but then Jack showed up. It was a good thing Genji and Moira were there. Jesse threw a punch first, giving Morrison a nice looking black eye. Jack had punched Jesse square in the jaw. Moira and Genji broke up the fight before it escalated. It hadn’t been easy but they’d managed.

Jesse didn’t calm down even when he’d been separated from Jack. He paced back in forth in his room trying to maintain his cool for Genji’s sake more than his own. Genji sat patiently on Jesse’s bed, waiting for him to cool down.

“Morrison fucking deserved it. You heard what he said? He acted like I aint got a right to be upset! I knew he never much liked me but fuck! Gabe--” Jesse ran a hand through his hair roughly. His mechanical hand. He thought about how Gabriel had been there every step of the recovery process for him. “Gabe means somethin’ to me. He means too much to me.”

“I know Jesse. He’s… a good commander. He’s an even better friend.” Genji quietly admitted.

“He could die. He could fucking die, Genji.”

Genji looked at the floor and nodded slowly.

“I know.”

“Why won’t they let Moira help? She always thinks up somethin! She knows what she’s doing she can help--”

“Angela doesn’t agree with her methods.”

Jesse scoffed and fell down onto the bed next to Genji. They sat together in silence for a moment before Jesse got up again. He went right back to pacing.

“I need a fucking smoke.”

“...I have cigarettes if you’d rather not burn through a cigar right now.”

“You’re a blessing, hun.”

While the two went to get Genji’s cigarettes they passed by Jack and Moira. Jack was sitting on a bench near the living quarters, head in his hands. Moira stood by him but didn’t look like she was doing much comforting.

“I should have seen the sniper. I should have stopped this from happening.” Jack was saying. He sounded torn up over this.

“You could have seen the sniper but you simply didn’t. There’s nothing to be done about it now. We just have to wait for Ziegler and Amari to finish their job.” Moira said, sounding more irritated than anything. “Don’t dwell on it.”

“You say it like its simple.”

“It is, in a way. Know he’s alive right now. Save your sorrows for a worst case scenario.”

Jack gave a weak nod and sighed. He gripped at his own hair and closed his eyes but he wouldn’t cry. Not there, where someone could see.

“Perhaps it would do good to check your tactical visors technology. I could perform a system check if you’d like.” Moira offered. “There’s no reason it shouldn’t have spotted there was a sniper.”

“...That would be a big help, thanks Moira.”

“My pleasure.”

Hours passed agonizingly slowly. No news. Ana and Mercy were at work on Gabriel and if things were going great or horribly wrong, the others had no idea. Jesse wasn’t much of a religious man but he prayed to whatever god existed that Gabriel just got through this.

The group wound up in the waiting room all together again. Jack and Jesse didn’t fight this time, they didn’t even look at each other. They were far too tired to bicker by this point. After a bit Moira left with the promise to be back soon. Jack was the only one who acknowledged her leaving. It didn’t feel good being left with Genji and Jesse.

“...McCree.” Jack started.

Jesse looked at him curiously.

“I’m sorry about what I said earlier. I shouldn’t have undermined your relationship with Gabriel. By saying what I did I made it sound like you and Genji weren’t allowed to be upset. So...I apologize for that.” Jack said quietly.

“...No hard feelings.” Jesse replied. “I’m sorry for hittin you.”

“We’ll call it even.”

Genji shifted uneasily.

“Commander. How did this happen?” He asked hesitantly.

“There was a sniper. I didn’t see until it was too late. Gabriel must have spotted her… He stepped right in between me and her and...he took the hit.” Jack sighed shakily. “He saved my life.”

“Let’s hope that counts for somethin.” Jesse cut in.

They were quiet again until Moira returned. Apparently she’d been checking in on Gabriel’s recovery, having had enough of being locked out with no information. She’d bypassed Athena using her emergency code and hassled Angela until she’d been given answers.

“I have news.” Moira said in greeting. “He’s alive. Recovering. The shot hit more than a few vital places but miraculously doctor Ziegler’s healing technology seems to be repairing the damage. He should be fine, but there’s still a chance his condition could take a turn for the worse. They’re finishing up treatment for the day.”

“...That’s better than nothing.” Jesse said.

“Can we see him?” Jack asked.

“I don’t see why not. I trust you all to know how to handle an injured man.”

Around a half hour later and visitors were allowed. Angela and Ana were exhausted. Moira volunteered to take over watching him for the night and at that point neither had the energy to protest. Moira watched over the visitors in the meantime.

Genji didn’t have much to say. He looked upset but didn’t seem to know what to do. He kept it short and sweet, something Moira preferred. Jesse was more torn up. It was to be expected. He’d known Gabe longest out of the three Blackwatch operatives there. Jesse didn’t cry like Moira had expected but he did ask-- more like beg-- for Gabriel to get better.

Jack took the longest. A majority of his time was spent sitting there silently before he allowed himself to crumble a bit. He apologized mostly. Moira wasn’t shocked. Jack held Gabriel’s hand for a while and told him to stay strong.

After Jack left it was just Moira. Moira hummed to herself as she tidied up the area. It was still a bit of a mess from all the work the others had done that day. She then rummaged through her own supplies until she found what she was looking for. _Ah, there it is_. She readied a syringe and injected it into Gabriel’s IV drip.

A few seconds passed before Gabriel’s eyes fluttered open.

“There you are.” Moira said, taking a seat next to Gabriel. “How are you feeling.”

“Like I’ve been shot.”

“Then do I have news for you…” Moira chuckled. “It could have been deadly.”

“I remember a sniper...how long have I been out?”

“All day. Don’t worry, you’ll be able to finish resting up. I just wanted to hear the details from you. Jack’s all remorse and what could have been.”

“Sniper… Jack wasn’t paying attention… I couldn’t do anything, I was too far away to deal with the sniper and Jack was… I don’t know. Occupied? Yeah. I stepped in front of him…”

“You saved his life.”

“Good…”

“It’s truly a shame you couldn’t do more. Jack has his tactical visor but that can’t save you in every situation, if today was anything to go by.” Moira mentioned casually.

“...What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking that another shot like that and next time you won’t be so lucky. Wouldn’t it be easier to have been able to lose the distance between you and that sniper? Or perhaps a way for you to not have to worry about bullets at all?”

“I don’t…”

Moira smiled.

“All I’m saying is this has given me ideas that could help prevent this from happening again. Instead of having to rely on Jack’s _outdated_ tactical visor technology, what if you could handle it yourself?”

Gabriel laughed weakly.

“That would make it easier…”

“When you’re fully healed maybe I could make that reality.”

“Moira…”

“Sleep on it. No need to make big decisions now.”

Gabriel nodded and his eyes slipped shut. Moira sat at his bedside for a while, watching the rise and fall of his chest.

“Sleep well, Commander.”

**Author's Note:**

> BACKSTREET'S BACK ALRIGHT!!! I'm a little rusty, I hope this was ok!!!! But I'm back!! I hope this is alright. I've been craving Overwatch angst and well, Blackwatch just feels so right to hurt.


End file.
